


The Double Timers

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bc I am god and nobody can control me, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Mark is aroace in this, Mark is vv supportive, Soulmates, Spoilers: Eduardo is bi as hell, Y'all knew a soulmate au was coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Almost everyone was born with those timers. Eduardo was no different.





	The Double Timers

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for my last EW fic, have some fluffy goodness for y'all
> 
> Pormpt/s: Timer for when you meet your soulmate + timer for after you meet your soulmate

Almost everyone was born with those timers. Those god-awful soulmate timers. Some people believed it was the work of the devil, others thought it was some other power trying to get the best genetics together. Either way, people had timers on their wrists- right for when you’d meet your soulmate, left for how long after you met them.

Eduardo was no different.

The two timers had stayed on both of his wrists from the day he was born. He could remember times when he was kid, where he’d spend hours watching his right timer count down, second by second. He could also remember when he would hide them as a teen, embarrassed that he hadn’t met his soulmate like Edd had. And now, he was worrying more and more about them.

The main reason was that it had reached 1 hour until he met his soulmate. He had calculated exactly how old he would be when he met his soulmate years ago (27 years, 5 months, 4 days and 18 seconds old), yet he had not bothered to prepare for this moment at any time this week. He rushed around the house, desperately trying to get himself ready for their meeting. This caused him to run directly into his roommate Mark, who proceeded to spill hot tea all over the wooden floor of the hallway.

“Jesus Eduardo, watch where you’re going!” Mark told off Eduardo as he stepped aside.  
“I don’t have time for your lectures, Mark!” Eduardo rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush and attempting to both comb his hair and brush his teeth at the same time.  
“Eduardo, I’m pretty sure we’re not leaving for another twenty minutes. And besides, it’s not like we have anything important on today.” Mark followed him into the bathroom, looking over his shoulder.

Eduardo rolled his eyes. Mark was a lucky one. He was one of the very, very few people (1% of the population, scientists reckoned) who did not have a soulmate. His wrists were completely bare, so he didn’t have to worry about fucking up in front of the very person that was supposed to love him.

The Spanish man didn’t even bother talking back. He only stopped combing his hair to show off his wrist for a split second, before going back to getting ready.

“Oh…” Mark’s voice grew softer at the realisation. “I didn’t know.”  
“Of course you didn’t, I never bothered telling you.” Eduardo spat as he finished brushing his teeth. He put his comb down as well, satisfied with how his waves of chocolate-coloured hair looked.  
Mark took a sip from his cup, his eyes squinting in instinct as he thought to himself. “So how much longer until you meet them?”  
“45 minutes and 18 seconds.” Eduardo went to barge past Mark again, but was stopped by the other man pulling his wrist.

“Slow down Eduardo. You’re just going to make a bigger mess out of yourself if you rush.”  
Eduardo managed to pull his wrist out of Mark’s grip, but did noticeably slow down as he went into his room. He slammed the door shut, slowly beginning to worry more and more as he began to realise that he had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

-_-_-_-_-

Forty odd minutes later, Mark and Eduardo had left the house, the two of them walking out of Eduardo’s favourite art store. With his hands full of bags and laughing alongside Mark, he had completely forgotten about what he had been so worried about. He looked down at his right hand, his denim jacket shifting enough to see his timer.

Five minutes and 20 seconds.

Eduardo stopped in the middle of the footpath, almost dropping his bags in the process. He began to look around frantically, as if his soulmate was going to appear suddenly out of nowhere.

“Eduardo? Are you okay?” Mark put a hand on Eduardo’s shoulder, who began to calm down a bit.

“I have five fucking minutes until they’re here.” Eduardo looked for a place to sit down before he could collapse right there. Luckily Mark seemed to know what Eduardo was thinking, dragging him into a nearby coffee shop so Eduardo could sit himself down.  
“Stay there. I’ll grab us something to drink.” Mark walked off to order, leaving Eduardo alone at one of the tables.

Eduardo drummed his fingers on the table, before looking at his timer again. 4 minutes. He sighed, looking out the window next to him. He began to wonder what his soulmate would look like. He honestly didn’t mind if they were a boy or a girl (he tended to swing both ways), but just hoped that they could stand him. Mark always joked about how his soulmate would probably be his polar opposite, since those types of people with extreme personalities often ended up together. In fact, both of them would joke that his soulmate would be the happiest person on this Earth, to compensate for Eduardo’s pessimistic and hot-headed personality.

His thoughts took a 180 as he continued thinking. What if his soulmate hated his guts? He knew stories of people whose soulmates had abandoned them or even straight-up walked in the other direction when they saw them. For Christ’s sake, his own _mother_ had walked away from his father, despite them being soulmates. His fingernails scraped against the wooden table as he thought further and further. His soulmate could end up being a serial killer (another thing that he dreaded), or hated art, or was friends that Edd, that goddamn bastard who thought he was so much better than him.

A nudge from Mark pulled Eduardo out of his thoughts. He reached for his latte, before looking at his wrist.

15 seconds.

Eduardo tore his eyes away, taking a big gulp of his coffee and flinching as the liquid burnt his throat.  
“I’m surprised you haven’t burnt a hole through your throat yet, considering you do that so often.” Mark bit into a pretzel, scrolling through his phone, not even looking up to see Eduardo’s reaction.  
“Ahahaha. Very funny, smartass.” Eduardo felt a small scowl grow on his face as a smirk appeared on Mark’s. _Fucking asshole, thinks he can get away with anything he says, even if he’s making fun of me-_

Eduardo turned his head as the door to the shop opened. A man walked through, looking as if he was lost. The two men made eye contact with each other for a split second.

Their timers went off.

The whole place went silent as Eduardo rushed to turn off his timer, not even checking to see if the other man was doing the same. By the time he had managed to figure out how to turn it off (Apparently banging your wrist against the table until it went bruised and red worked), the place was bustling again, as if nothing had happened. Eduardo’s face flushed as the man from the door, his soulmate, approached them.

“Oh my god,” The amusement in Mark’s voice made Eduardo look up in confusion. “I knew it. Your soulmate is Jon.”  
Eduardo was just about to ask who the hell Jon was when the man pulled a chair over to them and sat down.

Eduardo’s first thought was how pretty his eyes were. They were like the sky, but shone with a brightness that Eduardo’s green eyes never had. The second was that other than that, he was pretty plain. Brown hair, light skin and dressed in blue flannel and jeans. And yet despite how plain he looked, he was goddamn attractive.

For the first time in his life, Eduardo struggled with what to say.

“He plays the violin outside my work on weekends. He’s pretty good,” Mark whispered into his ear, which only made Eduardo’s face grow redder.  
Mark started to get up from his seat, grabbing his half-eaten pretzel. “Well Jon, this is Eduardo. Eduardo, this is Jon. I’ll leave you two soulmates be for now.”

The two men stayed silent until Mark had walked out of the shop.  
“So…” Jon leant on his elbows on the table, smiling at Eduardo. “I guess you’re my soulmate then?”  
All Eduardo could do was nod. Jon’s smile grew into a grin.  
“Well, I should introduce myself then! I’m Jon, I just turned 26, I live three blocks away from here in an apartment and I don’t have a job. Yet. I’ll get one soon. What about you?”  
Eduardo noticed that he was scratching at the table again. He pulled his hands away, mentally readying himself to answer.  
“Eduardo. I live with Mark about a 5min walk away, and I’m a sketch artist. Oh, and I’m 27.”  
“You draw?” Jon’s eyes seemed to grow wider with that fact, and it made Eduardo’s stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.  
“Yeah. But I prefer painting instead.”  
“You paint too? That’s awesome!”

And that’s how their first meeting went. Eduardo learnt a lot about Jon before his soulmate had to leave to meet with a friend. Jon had played the violin since he was a kid. He was lactose-intolerant, yet enjoyed ice cream. He used to own a pet rabbit. He absolutely loved Christmas.

Eduardo learnt more about him by observation as well. Jon had a light dusting of freckles, right over the bridge of his nose. He used his hands a lot when he talked. He swung his legs when he was listening to Eduardo talk. And he always had a dreamy look on his face, as if he was daydreaming at all times.

Eduardo didn’t want to rush in, but he thought he was in love.

-_-_-_-_-

Their first few dates were nice. Nothing fancy, but nice- a movie, a coffee shop date… just general, small outings that made Eduardo feel all warm inside. He had quickly grown fond of Jon, to the point where even just thinking of him made Eduardo feel all fuzzy and made him blush. He went as far as to guess that Jon felt the same. He’d watch as Jon would hang onto Eduardo’s every word as if every single thing he said was important, and when he’d smile and go pink whenever Eduardo complimented him. It was, to put it bluntly, rather cute.

He didn’t even have to ask Jon to be his boyfriend. It felt like they already were after their first meeting, and so they treated each other as such from then on. Eduardo would often come home to flowers that had been delivered by Jon earlier that day, and in turn, he’d send his boyfriend chocolates whenever he could.

And to top it all off, Mark was very supportive. He didn’t mind when Jon moved in with them, or when the couple would go out on one of their countless dates. He minded a bit more though once they started being way, way too affectionate to each other. But either way, he didn’t seem to mind their relationship at all.

These facts plagued Eduardo that night. He was lying on the couch, the tv blaring some stupid alien program, and with Jon fast asleep under a woollen blanket on top of him. His right hand ran through Jon’s brown hair, making the sleeping man mumble as he dreamt. Eduardo looked at his left wrist, a smile growing on his face.

It had been the best 6 months, 15 days, 14 hours, 29 minutes and 55 seconds of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> These two have taken me hostage and stolen my life


End file.
